


The Book

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks of Bilbo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book

Sam picked up a book as he dusted shelves at Bag End. He could tell it had belonged to Mr. Bilbo by the 'B.B.' stamped on its spine. Sam dusted it lovingly and returned it to its place.

His love and respect for Bilbo flowed from a grateful heart. No one, not even his beloved Frodo, could know what Bilbo had meant to the small Hobbit lad who sat at his feet listening to tales of Elves and Dragons. Tales that inspired and encouraged. Tales that kept his hope alive and unquenchable during the dark days of the quest.


End file.
